Jealousy
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: Quiet little Johnny Cade finally gets a girlfriend, and he's happy. Will someone get jealous and do something he might regret? Eventual Johnny/Pony slash. Give it a chance, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend **_**Psychotic Mind **_** will be helping me with this story as sort of a beta, but she writes a lot of it too. :)**

**We do not own The Outsiders. **

Chapter One:

(Pony POV)

I watched Johnny and his girlfriend walk out of the school. Yeah, his _girlfriend._ I couldn't believe it at first either.

See, a couple of months ago, this new girl came to school. She started hitting on Johnny, and eventually asked him out. They've been a couple ever since.

I rolled my eyes as they came up, holding hands and laughing. Disgusting.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Johnny greeted happily.

"Hey Johnny." I looked at her_. _She ignored me, as always.

There was an awkward silence.

I turned on my heels, and headed home. They followed close behind.

She was chattering noisily in the background as always. I can't believe Johnny would go out with someone like her. She was his total opposite: noisy, obnoxious, and _ugly. _

Well, not physically. Her personality was ugly. I have no idea what he sees in her, really. The only good thing is her looks, and she's not even that pretty. On top of that, she's so stuck up it makes me wanna bang my head against a wall.

Her name's Lisa. Blech. _Lisa._ Even her name sounds bratty.

I glanced back at them quickly. She looked so out of place, with us greasers. That's another thing: she's a soc. I have _no_ idea why she would wanna go out with a greaser. I understand why she would wanna go out with Johnny though.

He's cute, sweet, and just all around adorable.

Yeah, that's right. I called Johnny cute. I've had a crush on my best friend since I turned thirteen. It's been killing me inside ever since. At first I thought it was just some weird phase, just a little, stupid crush. But in time I started getting infatuated with Johnny.

I started getting hopeful when I noticed Johnny never showed much interest in girls. In fact, I was close to telling him my feelings for him once or twice. So much for that now. Stupid Lisa. She doesn't deserve Johnny. He's too good for her.

I remember when I first found out about Lisa. I was so angry I punched a small hole in my wall. I even cried for a little while. I know that sounds stupid, but I was heartbroken. Now there's no chance for Johnny to like me back. But who am I kidding anway. Johnny could never be gay. If he was gay, I'm sure he'd tell me...but then again...maybe not.

**Should we continue? Yes? No?**

**Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my aaaaawesome buddy **_**Psychotic Mind **_**for helping with this, she did about half of the chapter, if not more. (: and thanks for the awesome reviews, we love 'em! **

Chapter Two: [Ponyboy POV]

We finally got to Lisa's house to drop her off. _Finally. _I thought I would never hear the end of her endless chattering.

She kissed Johnny good-bye, and he blushed that adorable trademark blush of his. She waved and skipped up to her fancy house, her long socy hair fluttering in the breeze. I rolled my eyes. I still don't get why she's even givin' Johnny the time of day, but I guess if it makes him happy it's best not to question it.

As she walked inside, she somehow managed to trip on her doormat. Her hands went flying and she let out a mixture of a scream and a grunt. I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh. She got up, a little_ un_gracefully, and walked inside like nothing happened.

After she closed the door, Johnny gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Did ya have to laugh, Pony? I'm sure she heard ya..." Johnny said quietly.

I just looked at him, saying nothing. I turned to walk away, and he followed, without waiting for an apology.

"Sorry, Johnnycake," I told him. I looked at his adorable big brown eyes. He sighed.

"It's alright. But why do ya always gotta have a problem with her, Pony?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Well, you guys act like you hate each other. Why do ya hate her, Ponyboy?"

I gulped. There is _no _way I'm gonna tell Johnny that I hate his girlfriend because I have feelings for him. No way.

"Umm...I hate her because I feel like she's stealing you from me." That was true...in more ways than one. I want Johnny all to myself. No one else can have him. _No one. _I walked faster when I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Ponyboy, do you feel like I don't spend enough time with you anymore?" Johnny walked faster to keep up with me.

"Well, yeah...I mean she's _always_ with you now. I never get to hang out with you anymore. You're my best friend, Johnny." Boy I sound whiny.

"Why didn't ya mention this to me before?" Johnny asked, looking at me. I didn't return his gaze.

"I didn't wanna ruin your perfect relationship," I said in a mock happy voice. Johnny stopped walking. I stopped as well and turned around to look at him.

"I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." He stared down at his shoes. Now I feel like a jerk. I had no intention of hurting Johnny's feelings. I walked back over to him.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I placed a hand gently on his shoulder. God, he's so warm.

"That's alright, don't worry 'bout it." He gave me a soft smile and I wanted to just lean in and kiss his soft looking lips. But I knew very well that it was an extremely dumb idea.

"Come on, let's get back to my house." I pulled him along by his wrist, hoping he wouldn't try to pull his arm away. I wish I was able to hold his hand instead...

I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, though. Even though I hadn't told him the _whole _truth, I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt relieved, somehow.

But I still wasn't sure if I'd ever tell him how I really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I wanna thank my beta/helper-writer-thingy _Psychotic Mind,_ and all of you reviewers :D Read and review!**

Chapter Three: [Ponyboy POV]

Surprisingly, he didn't pull his hand away. He trailed along behind me as I half-dragged, half-led him to my house.

I led him up to the door, and he gave me a look. I realized it was because my hand was still wrapped around his wrist (and was moving lower towards his hand) and I dropped it, my face reddening.

"Sorry, Johnny. I didn't notice." I saw that his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. That's odd. Why would he be blushing?

"That's alright, Ponyboy. I...never mind," he said, stopping himself.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Can we just go inside?" He asked timidly. I nodded, not wanting to upset him. I opened the door and he followed me inside.

I watched as Johnny slumped down on my couch and slipped his jacket off. He yawned and stretched his arms upward, causing his shirt to ride up slightly. I stared at the tan, soft looking skin of his lower stomach. He obviously didn't notice me staring, and I was thankful.

Once he was done pretty much torturing me, he saw that I was still standing and shot me an awkward glance.

"Are ya gonna sit down?" I nodded, sitting down next to him.

After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence. "Why are you with her, Johnny?"

"Huh?" Johnny looked at me weirdly, as if I spoke in a different language.

"Why are you with Lisa? She's mean and snotty. Plus, she's a soc! I mean she's gotta have some reason to be with a greaser. I doubt she actually likes you..." I quickly realized how bad that came out. It sounded way meaner than I intended it to be.

Johnny gave me such a hurt look that I swear I almost started crying. He then quickly looked away from me and began biting his nails.

"Johnny...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it's just," I gently grabbed his chin and made him look at me, "you're too good for her. She doesn't deserve you." With my other hand I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He smiled just a little bit, and all I wanted to do was kiss him. I just looked into his eyes for a few moments, and then slowly realized how awkward this was. I let go of him, just as the door swung open, causing me to jump. It was Dallas.

"Hey, Dal," Johnny greeted enthusiastically.

Dallas plopped himself down on Darry's chair, and looked up at us lazily.

"Hey Johnny."

I thought he would greet me too, but an awkward silence followed.

"Well hello to you, too," I muttered sarcastically.

"What? Oh, hey Pone," he greeted half heartedly.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back on the chair next to Johnny. His arm brushed against mine, and I found my eyes wandering towards his lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. His tan lips looked so soft and inviting…

"Pony?" Johnny asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

His eyes were filled with confusion, and his dark greasy hair fell in front of his eyes. It took all my strength not to kiss him.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the Dingo with me an' Dal," he said.

"Oh, uh sure," I replied, still half in my dream world.

"Pony, what's wrong with ya lately? Seems like ya got a lot on your mind," Johnny said.

"It's nothing, Johnny, don't worry 'bout it."

"C'mon, Ponyboy, tell me!"

Dallas cut in, "Well, you two love birds can keep on arguin', I'm gonna head to the Dingo." The door slammed and he was gone.

"C'mon, Pone." Johnny looked at me with his big brown eyes, and I just couldn't say no.

"Well…"


End file.
